Pooh's Adventures of The Goonies Read-Along
Hi, I'm Chunk, and I'm gonna tell you about the neatest thing ever happen to me, Pooh, and my Goonie friends. You can read along with me as I tell you the story. You'll know it's time to turn the page, when you hear the chimes ring like this: (sound of *chimes* ringing) Are you ready? Me too! It all started one day when i raced over to Mikey and his brother Brand's house. "Hey, guys! I just saw the most amazing thing! There was this big cop chase, and bullets were flying..." Our friend Mouth was there, too. "Aw, he's making up one of his stories again". I was telling the truth but nobody believed me! Dispite the fact that we had met five new friends- a pair of stuffed animals by the names of Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore, Mikey was moping around because it looked like all our houses in the Goon Dock were about to be torn down. "I can't believe it. The Goonies will never be together again." Mouth tried to get us going. "Come on, guys, this is our last weekend. We should have some fun! Hey, Mikey, what about all that stuff your dad's got in the attic?" Mikey was fooling with the bag of marbles he always kept with him. "We can't go up there. That stuff belongs to the town museum." But Mouth was already on his way. We followed, and a minute later we were in the attic. In all the clutter, we found some pirate clothes, and tried them on. Then Mikey found something else-a beat up, faded map. "It looks like a treasure map, and it's signed by One-Eyed Willy! Dad used to tell me about him-how this pirate hid his treasure in a cavern around here." Tigger put his hand to his chin "A hidden treasure? Can you imagine such a thing?" Data looked over Mikey's shoulder "That map's old news. Everybody tried to find Willy's treasure a long time ago." "Yeah, but if we could find the treasure, maybe we could save the Goon Docks! Then we wouldn't have to move!" Nearby, Data found an old newspaper. "Listen to this. 'Local miner Chester Copperpot missing-was searching for fabled treasure.' Hey, that guy was an expert, and he never came back." But that didn't stop Mikey or Pooh. "Our only chance is to try. Goonies never say die!" We followed this map to an old restaurant. We huddled for a minute, then two Goonie girls-Andy and Stef-caught up with us. Pooh and I peeked into the garage. "It's that truck from the cop chase i was telling you about! It has bullt holes the size of watermelons!" Just then, we spotted people coming out of the restaurant. Stef recognized them. "That's the Fratelli mob and Team Rocket! One of them escaped from jail today!" After the Fratellis and Team Rocket left, we sneaked into the restaurant. Mikey led the way. "The map says the treasure is in the lowest spot. Lets head for the basement." It was dark and spooky down there, and worst of all, there was no food! Then we heard this growling-and it wasn't Pooh's stomach! We followed the sound to a room and looked inside. Chained to the wall was a big ugly It! We ran out of there and stumbled into a dark, dusty room. Mikey pointed to a spot on the floor. "This looks like the lowest point, but it's cement. How are we going to break through?" Like always, Mouth had an answer. "Just pour chocolate syrup on it and let Chunk eat his way through it!" It made me mad, so i dove for Mouth knocking ver a water cooler. Mikey stopped cold "Look! The water' running down-into that fireplace! That's the lowest spot!" While everybody disappeared into the fireplace, Pooh and I stayed behind and found the really importaint stuff- ice cream! There was a whole freezer full. After a quick snack, we tried to join Mikey and the others in the fireplace. "No, Chunk, go get the police and hurry!" We ran outside and flagged down a truck. When we saw who was inside my heart did a flip-flop. It was the Fratellis and Team Rocket! Pooh and the others managed to escape. They tied me up and Mama Fratelli started grilling me. "Okay, kid, we saw the bikes outside. Where are the rest of your friends?" "They're in the fireplace, honest!" "Stop your lyin' and tells us everything!" So I did! I told them what I did in the third grade, fourth grade, fifth grade....They just stared at me!